Han Solo
Han Solo is a character in the Star Wars franchise. He is a human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Galactic Republic. History Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve his crew. He was treated cruelly and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties at the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star]. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Galactic Republic was founded. Personality Han is at first selfish, as he was only "In it for the money" in order to try to pay off Jabba The Hutt. He is also cynical, stern and strict as he doesn't believe in The Force, and believes that "Hockey Religions and Ancient Weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side". As he joins the Rebellion, falls in love with Princess Leia and eventually helps rid the galaxy of Vader and Sidious; He becomes loyal, helpful and caring towards his friends. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Military Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tech-Users Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Disney Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Father of a villain Category:The Icon Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Damsels Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Technology Lovers Category:Retired Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Generals Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Swordsmen Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Thieves Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:War Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Rescuers